Scribblenauts
__N''Bold text''Link title'''OWYSIWYG__ <--makes the page less crashy--> For the object spawned by writing "Scribblenauts" in-game, see Scribblenauts (object). *Godmother destroys weapons link title IF YOU ARE LOOKING AT THIS PAGE AND YOU OWN THE GAME, YOU MUST ADD SOMETHING TO IT. So, you came to the '''Scribblenauts page on the Scribblenauts Wiki. I bet you think you're pretty clever, don't you? Well, you're in luck. Normally this would just be a page about when the game was released, the platform it's for, who the geniuses at 5th Cell are, et cetera. But this isn't Wikipedia. THIS. IS. SCRIBBLENAAAAAAAAAAUTS! As such, this page will instead be a repository for unclassified awesome. Anything that you think might fit that description DOES fit that description. Post humorous anecdotes or amazing stories from your gameplay. Post pics of famous historical scenarios being reenacted Scribble-style. Post any ludicrous interactions that you don't think someone would be aware of just by look at the pages for all the objects involved. Scribblenauts page hungry. You feed. Eventually, this page will just become so huge and unwieldy and crammed with so many pictures that there will have to be a two-page-long table of contents and anyone who starts at the beginning and reads all the way to the bottom will melt into a puddle of win. If u put a sand worm in water it dies Thus: if you are reading this right now, and you own a copy of Scribblenauts, you must add something to this page. Just click "Edit this Page" at the top. It'll just take a second. Put a * in front of what you add to give it a bullet point. And I'll know if the you looked at this page and didn't add anything. Scribblenauts has many spies. Many spies have many eyes.<Media: [link titleLink title] *death is immortal *mind-control device lets you turn creatures that will kill you friendly. *there are multiple ways of ending the world like making a meteor an dropping it from a height or making a wave or interacting with a nuke/atom bomb. *If you add a sun to the "Space" start screen background, it will turn a delightful shade of baby blue. NO, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. DID YOU FORGET WHAT GAME YOU'RE PLAYING? *A mutant, a zombie, a mummy, and Liz falls to pieces when killed. *type in loituma girl,over nine thousand,weegee and a bunch more memes lol *If you pour water on a witch, she will die. *If you type in 'facial man', he will come out with a big head. If you type in 'leggy man', he will come out with long, skinny legs. *You can stack people by making them rideable. A good example is a king atop a bunch of slaves or Jeremiah on top of all the other game programmers. You can arrange a stack however you want, but you can't place yourself on the bottom. You can be on top by using the 'ride command'. *typing Da man gives you a thing with a picture of Maxwell on it. *Typing the word "nothing" will end the game in a sad way. *Jeff Luke eats everything except normal people and Maxwell, who is not a normal people. *Nathan (the blonde game programmer who is wearing a suit of armor) will protect Maxwell against attacks. *Deactivated cheese dosen't do anything, but dosen't the word sound funny? *If you're being chased by a bear, drop a rope swing on yourself to keep the bear from getting to you. It works on everthing except an angry Cole Phillips. *I tried to make a birthday party for a realative in Super Scribblenauts. I had cake and birthday candles, but everything set on fire because of it. If you want a lasting birthday party, make everthing immortal. *On the title screen, Maxwell was trying out his new fishing pole to catch an apple in a pond, but the hook got caught in the pants of a starved business man who was sitting on a lawn chair. Maxwell frantically tried to get him off by flinging him around, but it didn't work. It was really funny. *While playing Super Scribblenauts, I made a shocking discovery. Jeremiah Slaczka is scared of peanuts! Do you think he's allergic to them? *Whatever you do, don't type in Greasy Floral Dragon. It's more aggresive than a normal dragon. It will kill you! Run away screaming. *You can play with hostile animals without typing in 'friendly' as an adjective. Hook them up to a chain, then hook the chain to the helicopter. Weeeeeee! *Whenever I go fishing for tuna with a fishing pole, the game freezes. So if you want to go fishing, please type in net. Or you could pick up the fish, but then the other fish will get mad... Ouch. Type in band-aid. *Making something waterproof dosen't work. My waterproof hairdryer blew up Maxwell! (good luck making friends with him now) *It's kind of fun dressing Maxwell up making him look like videogame characters, such as Team Fortress 2 classes: **Spy- ski-mask, suit, khakis, butterfly knife or revolver. **Pyro- gas mask and flamethrower (Flame retardant suit doesn't work, hazmat suit could possibly be a good replacement. :( ) **Engineer- Hard hat, wrench, overalls. **Gordon Freeman- hazmat suit, glasses/goggles (either works), crowbar, cart (looks like the cart from HL2) *I wrote "Dick" in the game and it came up with Dick Tracy. *ALLYOURBASEAREBELONGTOUS spawns a replica of the control room from Zero Wing. * Guerrillas can ride gorillas. *Mad Scientists can activate the Large Hadron Collider, killing everything in a black hole. *Many species of dinosaurs are in this game, from the commonly known — like T-Rex or Stegosaurus — to the more obscure — like Shuvuuia or Therizinosaurus. You can even ride on them, but don't make them go near fire — they're terrified of it. *Slave nets you a white dude in a bowtie. Touché, Scribblenauts. Touché. *Give a preist a wizard staff and he's more powerful than god. Give god a watergun, and have him as weak as an ant. *Writing "scribblehotz" makes the Mega64 logo. *It is possible to reenact the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, not necessarily with all the characters, or with immaculate timing, but it is essentially possible. This has been tried, and although Maxwell does need to stand in for some characters e.g. Batman and some replacements have to be made e.g. Jackie Chan must become Karate sensei, it is surprisingly similar to the real thing. *If you glue a chainsaw to a pool cue and then hold it, you start to lift yourself up as you wave it about. *Putting a werewolf into any vehicle with a weapon is downright hilarious. *Maids will activate home electronics such as the lamp or heater. If your heater is on and you summon her, she assumes it's because you were too lazy to go turn it off yourself. *''I'm a poor speller''. Its "LIOPLEURODON" *Or Leopluradon! ;) *Turn a Centaur on a water vehicle by putting a diving mask on it. *You can make a gorilla ride a horse. But you can't make a horse ride a gorilla. *you can ride a shrunken bike underwater without a scuba. *Apparently you can read someone's emoticon by using a JAM BLOCK. *I was going to give some enemy soldiers banjos so they would drop their guns (and because it was funny.) I misspelled banjo as bango, and got a fish instead. I gave the Bango to the soldiers, and the fish attacked them and killed them. *It is possible to make a shark with frickin' laser beams on its head. *Its fun to challenge kings to basketball games with your homies. * *Locksmiths don't open locks... *Pterodactyls eat squirrels like a fat guy eats cake! * ur mom is in the game. * I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE is in the game.. wft is an I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE? Its a guy. (lolwut?) * You can lasso a tornado, a la Wild Bill Hiccock. ( You will off the screen and die though...) * You do NOT need keys to open cages. * There is no alcoholic beverages in the game, but there is a drunk. * Politicians don't respond to having bills thrown at them... * Rick Astley is in the game if you type in RickRoll. He is just like a regular man, but he explodes after about 5 seconds * I was trying to move the frozen alien to the truck using an air vent and a buffalo. It wasn't going well, and I ended up riding a buffalo suspended in midair over an air vent! * If you summon a "zoo" you will get a zoo. This zoo makes monkey sounds.If you interact with this zoo, you will get a monkey. If you make a banana tree for this monkey he will eat a banana from the tree. He will not eat the other unless you pick him up with your stylus or incite him in other ways. He's on a diet, ya know? - put a put time machine = secret level and teleporter secret level to Pegasus = Best flying battle vehicle ever = FLYING DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA]] *Or, the land counterpart:ChainGun+Glue+Gorilla=AWESOMESAUCE. PERIOD. *Spawning a gamer and a virgin makes the same thing: a gamer. WOW. *Bomb shelters don't protect against bombs. *Surgeons eat bandages. Yuck! *Cannibals eat corpses, organs, and body parts. *Shrinking a Bicycle using a Shrink ray or Shrink magic and then riding it and holding on to a Magnet will cause Maxwell to spin into the air out of control in a mad spiral. *Give any humanoid that can carry things a Streamer and then another Streamer, pick up the first one and put it back on him and continue doing this about ten times or so, eventually that character will fly off into the sky. *Priests are pretty much indestructible and if you put poison near him he will eat/drink it. *An Edy can kill you even in the title screen he also becomes a Mutant after dropping a radioactive metal on him, he can also be ridden on if a saddle is put on him, while riding on him, if you approach an object it identifies as food (including people and monsters) you will temporarily lose control of him and he will rush up to eat the object. After eating three objects it will go to sleep forcing you off its back, if it wakes up and you are nearby, it will immediately devour you. *It takes six helium balloons to make Maxwell fly. (I know this is lame, but I haven't played the game much and I'm too exhausted to think of anything else.) *George Washington will pick up and wear a nose ring! Abraham Lincoln will try to wear a nose ring, but can't since he is already wearing a hat! *If you enter "Cable Guy", you get Larry the Cable Guy. Given this, it became necessary to kill him in interesting ways. I chose to see if he could survive a zombie apocalypse. Hint: no. Whatever weapon he's given to fight off the zombies, he succumbs in the end. Moral of the story: when the zombies rise, stay far away from Larry the Cable Guy *Nothing is better than a robot with wings and a cowboy hat riding cthulu against a soldier on a raptor *The Goalkeeper killed the Footballer (Or Soccer player as you Americans would say) *Silverfish will follow Maxwell around with a "?" emote. They are the most adorable insects ever. *Insect and bee will spawn the same sprite, but bees are much more aggressive. Insects will follow Max around much like silverfish. *I once attached a baby and a steak together to see if it would outrun a lion. It doesn't. The lion was full. *Dog+saddle+glue(is to attach saddle)+fishing pole+Handcuffs+Meat=Epic win slash ride... can kill you on the title screen though But is fully controllable8D *Aperture Science is proud to announce inclusion of portal technlogy in this game. However, our portals will NOT send unkillable alien abominations after you. We promise. We will now stop enhancing the truth BZZT-KKKKH-GARBLE *I forgot why I decided to try this, but apparently the game has a NINJA SHARK (a shark with a headband-mask). After summoning it, he proceeded to eat Maxwell. But I am in awe. *Use a Water guns to make Hostile Humanoids useless....Or make a picture on a Easel/Paper. *Priests eat Lol wuts. *A panda can ride a panda and ride a panda and so on until you can't spawn anymore objects. You can ride it, making it almost a circle. *Get something you can hold on to, then attach a saddle or neogaf to it using glue or bubblegum, now you can spawn any person and let him ride it while you move around swinging the person round and round. Don't swing him/her too hard or he/she will fall off. *You can put a saddle on a saddle on a saddle...making it higher each time. *Aliens and Martians are curious about stars (space). *keep winning the last level (10-11 action) by walking to the star (the doors open when you are near) and you'll get about 7000 ollars every time. *Shrink a lolwut and it will look exactly like Maxwell's head but you can't wear it... *It is possible on at least one action level where the Starite starts locked behind a gate of some kind to make the Starite glitch through the door via judicious abuse of rope and/or grappling hooks. I'm not sure how exactly I managed it when I pulled it off the first (and only, I believe) time, but I'm pretty sure it involves getting the Starite attached to you somehow (easily done with the grappling hook, just requires a few tries to get it to hook on the Starite) and then pulling it in such a way that it begins slowly inching through the door. It might require you to attach the Starite to the door repeatedly. However, this takes quite a while and it'd probably be more fun to just open the gate via normal means (not to mention much quicker), but it's an option if you can do it. *Ride a shrinked neogaf and i'll look like you are riding on nothing. Mechs are so fun just dont kill anything to close or u blow up. *Vegetarians eat meat *The evil Maxwell actually chose bob over the fake starite! I don't know what the heck bob is but it seens to be a hand-held item that you can throw *Is that a cowboy riding a shark bouncing on a trampoline? Yes. Yes it is. And if you look up, you'll see God riding a mechanical bull that is glued to a meteor which is falling to the ground and just about to destroy us all. Fun! *Edison isn't actually coded as hostile to anything just to find everything hungry. If make him hostile, for example by dropping a steel spike on him, he shoots plasma blasts out of his hands! * I solved 9-2 action "icebreaker" (starite directly above a bunch of icecubes with mines in them) with a grenade launcher and an airvent. *Hold a riot shield, then go on a digger, get out and drop the shield! *Write Wormhole (intergalactic) and it will spawn a creature after awhile!! *Try to jump over a Hover Tank while it's busted, you will kick it!! *I made a Cthulu moonwalk withh a chain attached to it and a top hat while riding it. *If you line up all the presidents (inclunding president) sometimes they will debate. If you make any of them into bad presidents using bad potion, George Washington will punch him. Note: George won't punch himself, but if bad George Washington is standing next to him, he will punch him! *"something" is actually "tumor"... LOLWUT? *Summoning a "Scribblenaut" calls a little red suited man which is afraid of the fake Maxwell. *If you want to see something or some one totally freak out, use a rope to attach what ever their afraid of to thier body. they'll run around in terror!! *So I had just read about Edison being able to kill Maxwell on the title screen. I tried to find other ways to do this, including arming four Earth Magic'd priests with things like laser swords, crossbows, death rays, and rail guns. Alas, Maxwell is made of some pretty tough stuff. *If you put an Lol wut on maxwell, summon a Priest, and give him a weapon, you have a body guard, but he dies to the Kraken. *when someone is eating something in their hands, you can drag him away and he'll drop the food. it's funny to make him drop it before he can eat it. *I've realized that you can't kick anything, including a soccer ball. *Werewolf runs from Silver *In the German Version, if you type in F the Game ask you if you meant F. Choose F and the game asks again and again and again... *Ooze, ghost and the vampire cannot be killed by other creatures. (There are a few exceptions.) *for some reason Maxwell is able to ride a Torpedo but it cannot move or do anything, even when in water *Write jackalope and there will be a wierd "rabbit"?! PS: There will be a new scribblenauts!! *ever herd of the phrase "multiplying like rabbits?" well then, put two rabbits next to each other and let the let the invasion begin!!!!!!!!!!!! *not responsible for freezing and lulz" *if you type in the phrase EPIC FAIL, you get an atom bomb. BEAST! *typing "humuhumunukunukuapua'a" summons a type of small fish * Gorillas can ride gorillas.Don't tell the gorillas that though.A pile of gorillas,each holding an explosive barrel launcher is a tramautic experience. Although just stacking gorillas on top of each other.weird.try guerilla on a gorilla on a gorilla on a horse *Shrunken projectile launchers fire full-size projectiles.Due to this,shrunken stealth bombers drop bombs at least 5x their size. *Shrunken Earth Magic'd Edison army.Quite terrifying,really. *sewage makes little wet poop. XD also post two one seven = nuke exept very sensitive to touch BOOM *Terrorist Vs. Enemy=Enemy shooting terrorist but terrorist caching bullet and terrorist hitting enemy with bullet but enemy shooting terrorist even more causing enemy to win! *Lawn gnomes and garden gnomes are invincable with the exceptian of black holes, meteors, nukes, etc. *scribblenauts is my favorite game ever super scribblenauts is coming soon well not soon D;= well i now 3 things maxwell is awesome, scribblenauts is awesome, super scribblenauts is a collossal magical jumpy green and walking!!!!!!!!!!!! *The tutorial says you cant put anything alcahol-related, you can write hand sanatizer. * go to the beach at the title screen and ride in a flying car and go into the water you will fly around and go into the sky!!!!!!!!???????!!!! LOL * oh shoot i forgot *oh yeah ya know maxwell NEVER changes the expression on his face? well this is not true (due to a glitch) hop into a triplane and sometimes (this does not mean it will happen the first time) he will make a face like he is chinese and angry (you have to be on the gruond) *Typing in Maxwell gives you a blue angry cloned version of maxwell. I've Decided he is "Maxwell's evil brother". *Two funny tricks to try: **Put an airplane. Place siren (creature) in the front and gamer in the back. WATCH THE PLANE GO INSANE! **Give Maxwell a Gas mask and a Hazmat Suit. Put uranium on one side of maxwell and a hazmat handler on the other. the guy picks up the uranium, and maxwell flips over and dies... * kill a cow and the cow will turn into ground beef, summon another cow and it will eat the groundbeef, the cow will turn hostile and die a few seconds later *Sandworms are the only creatures I know that, once angered, will keep following you, even at a distance. It's a shame that Sandworms are very weak. *sword+chain+motor+chain+sword...hold motor cause its gonna be a bumpy ride and a righteous weapon! *If you give a mouse a cookie... *If you summon any person with something in his hand, when you kill him, and use the magnifying glass on whatever he dropped, It'll read "whatever the person's name is" for example If you spawn a terrorist and kill him, he will leave a match. Identify the match and it will read "terrorist" *if you don't feel like conjuring an elevator, a canoe and a pool will do just fine. * tape a propeller facing to the left on top of a wheel (or any other light item) and watch it jump around everywhere * I once typed in "videogame" (this was before i realized the |_| looking thing was a space... HELLO?!?!?!?!) on my cousin's copy, and it came up with this nut looking thing. WTH?! Stranger thing is, when I type it in on my copy, it came up with the thing that appeared when you typed in "video game". What?!?!??!?!?! *i do NOT own a scribblenauts game, but type in "mother goat" to see something quite unexpected from what you just typed in. *firfighters attack explosives and the get scared thbn die.... *Cat + Bread= WTFDEAD?! *Its fun to drop a toaster in water... it kills all underwater enimies AND gives you a free loaf of bread! 8D Walruses hate to be attacked and will follow you through the entire level to kill you!!! *laser sword+glue(to attach it)+laser sword =double green lightsaber! *Bomb shelters ARE immune to black holes. *In Super scribblenauts You Can Use ADJECTIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *scribblenauts guards the starite because they have starite suit on them.See what I tell you.Maxwell and his evi brother have one too! *Play level editor and tyoe man.put the man by the screen.put lava put it on top of his head.he will say ya lots of time.keep dropping more until he stops saying "ya".Play the game and notice tht the man die.DO you know why?You put lava on him!You can put lava on yourself,which makes yourself killed when playing testing your game. *You can use Zombie repellent to scare away zombies *Ways to kill a blob. Get a witch to turn it into a frog. Shoot it with an EBG. It can be carried away by ghouls. Any natural disaster thing, such as wave or nuke can kill it. Kill it with FIRE! Get edy to kill it. (Edy dies afterwards) I tried to kill it with a vampire but it does not work, *Wolfs can kill lions, tigers, and the dopelganger, before dieing to the ant lion. That bug certainly lives up to it's name. *I wrote " red bull gives you wings" and it gave me wings. nuff said *ride shrink invisible bike to make maxwells head hurt while riding nothing. * If you type a Leprechaun in and then place gold nearby, he runs to it really fast and protects it. If you go anywhere n *giant wasp + white wedges glued on the wasps tummy = BEEDRILL! ear the gold, he runs at you and attacks you. * Attach chain to stilts, put them on. Attach chain to staff, wield it. Try getting anywhere. * If you make Chaingun, and make Fairy Godmother, and you shoot the Chaingun at the Fairy Godmother, then she will turn all of the bullets into roses which don't go on the meter and you can't move them around because it counts as you not having made them, and if you do it for a long enough time the game will freeze. * ssduper gorrila stack is awesome * Type in "scribblenaut" and you will get the original costume before Maxwell was made. But I'm sure you've already heard about that. (Why I put that in bold is a mystery even to me.) *Pets. Yes, pets. They are epic. No, not dogs or cats. A guide to making pets: **Make something awesome. **Tame it. **Shrink it. **Repeat process Think about it. T-Rex, Shoggoth, Cthulu... * In the sequel, Dead potion kills all. *You can fly if you equip any item with the adjective flying in the sequel. *Typing the word "sacrum" shows a silkworm. WTFLULZ *In Super Scribblenauts, a Super Scribblenaut creates winged bathtubs, turns giant when hit by attacks, and turns projectiles and weapons into exploding Starites. They are very hard to kill. *You can get a fireman to run over anybody in his path (especially babies) if you place him in a racecar with a board glued to the front and then glue an axe to the front of the board. The moral of the story is that firemen are dangerous, and you should never let one near you. **For even more killing power glue a chaingun to the middle of the board. This is now pretty much an unstoppable killing machine. Also Chainguns are always an improvement. Zombies are zombies. *'AWESOMESAUCE' Spawn dragonlike dragon wings, put them on you, and put the pair that falls off on you. The more out of sync they are, the more awesome. *Try colossal beelike insect wings and do something like the dragonlike dragon wings. Then summon a beelike bee and put beelike insect wings on it and ride it. *Type in president. It actually looks like our president. *Gargantuan firebreathing armadillos pwn gargantuan presidents easily *Type in death and put it near an enemy or creature(sometimes it won't work)and it is dead right away!He can kill you on the title screen.I name it the killer. *In Scribblenauts,if you type in sand worm,it makes a death worm.But new Super Scribblenauts if you make it again,a new version of a sand worm is big worm with a big hole(that"s his mouth). *You can make uniforms instead of a normal uniform.You can make uniforms,like the police uniform.There's also costume,like villain costume.You can make one.You can do this without costumes or uniforms. *I killed the kracken with TWO TOASTERS! *Sailor:"Captian, the Kracken is attacking!" Captian:"Get me my toasters!" *If you glue a saddle to a dog then put handcuffs on a fishing pole and then use the fishing pole on the saddle the game will freeze! (tested, It WORKS!) *If you type in an elephant and place a mouse next to it, it will have the scared emote and runs away while the mouse chases it doing the headbang XD! *it says there is no acoholic drinks in the game but there is (perry with pears insted of apples) Supergun is awesome Colossal supergun can have almost anything put into it! Even a tornado. *In Scribblenauts, placing a submarine on land and gluing a buoy to the top of it will make the submarine slowly sink into the ground. You can get into the submarine to go along for the ride, but unless you have something to fly with, you will fall to your death. (Yes, DEATH ON TEH TITLE SCREEN!) * The same going into the ground glitch can be accomplished by putting a pit (or any of the other objects that stick into the ground) and shrinking it with shrink magic. If you shrink a pegasus or any other flying creature so it can fit through the gap, you can fly all around under the ground! (YAYZ RHYME) * Ever seen the movie "Brave Little Toaster"? ...well it works. * Spawn a pirate and a ninja. Unfortunetly, the ninja only wins half the time. * Tiny supersonic flying dangerous blue tank is the ultimate vehicle. * In Super Scribblenauts I went to the castle playground, removed the bridge and the barbarian, and fell into the lake. I then made a rideablle building, and rode on it. By rapidly pressing left and right, i somehow walljumped out of the lake, and went through the floor. BEST PLAYGROUND DEATH EVER!!! * If you put "Force Field" you will be pushed unless you try to pick up and put it to maxwell. This is a AWEsOME kind of force thingie. * Force field beats death. * You can't kill Goliath with a slingshot. * Spawning God and an atheist is so fun!!! :D * So is spawning God and the Devil! * OMG I LOVE PUTTING PEOPLE IN VENDING MACHINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD * on the first mars level, i typed "martian good stuff" and it turned maxwell into a pair of green pants. what? * Maxwell kicks the kickball! * The mighty wave kills all! * In super sribblenauts I wrote fat man... AWKWARD * In Super Scribblenauts, Supersonic Bouncy Force Feilds aren't super-sonic OR bouncy. D: * HOW TO TURN MAXWELL INTO/CREATE YOUR FAVORITE VIDEO GAME PEOPLEZ!!! ** Give maxwell Red Hat, Mustache, Overalls, White Gloves,and Flying Brown Shoes on level 4-1 in Super Scribblenauts. It's-a Mario! XD As a Bonus, Put him on a Green Small Friendly Hungry Dinosaur. ** Colossal Yellow Hungry Dot. As a bonus, you can write Red, Blue, Pink, and Orange Ghosts. And maybe some cherrys. Epic Win. ** Green Santa Hat+Sword+Black Shoes+Green Shirt+Brown Tights=Link ** You can make Colossal Spiky Green Fire-Breathing Evil King Turtle ** Blue Fast Supersonic Impatient Hedgehog,Mutant Orange Flying Fox, Pink Loving Creepy Hedgehog, Evil Black Cloned Hedgehog, Strong Red Protective Echidna, and Purple Fat Stupid Cat (LOL Rhymes) ** And, finally, Make Kirby with Round, Large, Living, Hungry, Cute Ball. * Molecular Maxwell (Give someone a shrinkray and get them angry, so they will shoot you with it.) wearing a Colossal LolWut is Epic Win. * Fertile man + fertile woman.... Finally figured out the circle of life. * If the Starite is stuck behind or above a door, attach Handcuffs to it, and attach them to the door. Sometimes it falls through. * Get in a Boat and create some placeable body of water, like a moat, ocean, ditch, lake, pond, etc. Hold (do not place) the water under the boat, and it will float. You can even invalidly place the water in midair and the boat will stay afloat. * "medusa" will turn everything she sees into stone! * If you put on a Wingsuit, then Skydivers and Base Jumpers will follow you around (and off cliffs). *Create an invincible moving dinosaur bone, give it a jetpack and a flamethrower and a top hat and sunglasses. Give yourself a bazooka and a top hat. Ride the dinosaur bone and create and evil orc and put it in a mech. This will be mad! * Electric nail gun is the BEST weapon for fun! Annoy the hell out of anyone/anything. Also, for maximum funness in playground add fire proof and invincible to all of your equipment like invisible winged shoes for a hovering effect. *Type in "it." You'll see what I mean. *yOU CAN RIDE COWS THROUGH TORNADOS * "orly" "yarly" and "nowai" all spawn owls. This is a reference to the O RLY? meme. *There is a Cthulu swimming in the bottom of the ocean in 5-1 puzzle level.Creepy O_o wth? *If you have to get a firetruck out of a pool of water, I suggest attaching a couple of oxen to it with ropes. Put some grass a short distance away and that firetruck is yours! *If you create an explosive fire, it will automatically explode! *Most likely the same if you create an explosive flaming X. *Surprisingly, T-Rex beats Edy in one hit. *Hey look! A turtle eating tasty poison! And there's a man eating tasty T.N.T.! Don't forget that dunce eating bullets! *If you wish to don headwear that doesn't exist (such as the following skull mask), use tiny invisible sticky tape to attach it to a mask or other piece of headwear that appears in front of Maxwell (otherwise it will appear behind him). A Horseman of the Metalpocalypse razes a village of revolting peasants Category:In super scribblenauts, Flaming, Invincible, Magic guns shoot out rabbits and doves without even shooting someone. (Note: They cannot be dragged into the trash. They can only be killed.) Category:Sean Wisseler is even afraid of his/her own species. Category:Sean Wissler is even scared of him/herself.